Candy Friendship
by NejiSehunExo
Summary: 2 sahabat, Ino dan Sakura. Mereka harus terpisah karena ada sesuatu. apakah itu? WARNING gaje, jelek, pendek
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Friendship (Part 1)**

Ada 2 sahabat yg dari kecil selalu bersama kemana... saja. Namanya Ino dan Sakura. Pada suatu hari, Sakura menelpon Ino untuk bertemu di taman pusat Konoha.

Ino pov on

'Hmmm... Sakura mana ya?' batin aku

'Oh! Itu dia' aku melihat Sakura sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Ino pov off

"Halo Sakura!" sapa Ino. Sakura hanya diam.

'Ternyata Sakura bengong!' batin Ino.

"Hey Sakura!" teriak Ino.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Duh, harusnya aku yg nanya.. Kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini?" tanya Ino.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"eh, Sakura knp?" Ino kaget dengan ekspresi Sakura.

"Aku minggu depan akan pindah dari jepang.." kata sakura sambil menangi.

"su-sudahlah Sakura" kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Jadi, besok kita harus bersenang-senang ya.." kata Sakura.

"Iya tenang saja" kata Ino.

-CONTIUNED-

Sekian dulu ya.. Udah keringetan nih XP

Please.. jgn lupa review..


	2. hari pertama (chapter 2)

Candy Friendship part 2

Pagi hari...

rumah Ino

_zuzz zuzz_ hp Ino bergetar..

"wah, sms dari Sakura!"

_dear Ino_ (alay)

_kan aku minggu depan pindah. Jadi.. hari ini kita ke mall! Aku tunggu jam 11 di gerbang selatan. oke? udah ya.. mau mandi (_gk usah kasih tau lagiiiiii)

"jam 11... ada acara gk ya?" pikir Ino.

"kelihatannya gak ada.. bagus eh.."

_sakura.._

_aku akan kesana seecepatnya! tunggu saja ya!_

_by: Inooooo_

"huh masih jam 9.. aku makan dulu deh" kata Ino sambil pergi ke tempat mie ramen.

home sakura

"wah Ino sudah membalasnya!" kata Sakura.

(baca sms)

"fuih, untung dia bisa" kata sakura lega.

jam 11...

"Ino!" teriak Sakura yg melambaikan tangannya.

"eh, sakura" kata Ino.

"ayo masuk!"

"kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Ino.

"makan!" kata Sakura.

'rakus juga dia' batin Ino.

"mau makan apa ya?" tanya sakura.

"ayam, ramen, kue?" kata Ino melihat menu.

"aku ramennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnn" teriak Sakura yg membuat seluruh pengunjung restoran itu melihat ke Sakura.

"stttttt... jgn berisik Sakura!" kata Ino.

20 menit kemudian..

"Ini pesanannya" kata pelayan restoran itu.

"ayo.. makan makan makan" kata Sakura.

"Iya.. ayo makan" kata Ino.

Setelah makan...

"Nah, sekarang kita kemana Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang jam 1" kata Ino.

"APA?! Kita 2 jam di restoran itu?" kaget Sakura.

"kamu kan yg ngajak aku ngobrol disana.." kata Ino.

"ke bioskop mau gk?" kata Sakura.

"ya udah.. ayo!" kata Ino.

"ada film apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"komedi, drama, action, advanture.." kata Ino.

"mau yg mana?" sambung Ino.

"drama drama drama drama drama drama drama drama drama drama drama!" kata Sakura.

"ayo beli tiketnya!" kata ino.

"beli 2 kursi, 2 popcorn caramel, 2 popcorn asin, 2 soda" kata Sakura ke mbak-mbak kasir bioskop itu.

_Ting tong ting tong _

_"pintu teater 2 telah dibuka. Bagi penonton yg sudah membeli tiket silahkan masuk ke dalam teater. Di mohon perhatian anda pintu2 telah dibuka. Bagi penonton yg sudah membeli tiket silahkan masuk ke dalam teater"_

_Ting tong ting tong_

"Wah, udah dibuka tuh.. ayo masuk" kata sakura.

theater

"sttt... jangan berisik ya.." kata Sakura.

"Iya.. tenang aja kok.." kata Ino.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa mereka berciuman!" teriak Sakura.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa romantis sekali!" teriak Sakura lagi.

'ya ampun.. katanya jangan berisik.. kok malah dia yg teriak-teriak sih.. aneh' batin Ino.

Sesudah nonton bioskop...

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! romantis kan Ino?" kata Sakura.

"i-iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" kata Ino pura2 suka.

'biasa aja kok!' batin Ino.

"nah, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"jam.. 4" kata Ino.

"oh iya aku jam 8 harus sudah pulang.." kata Sakura.

"aku juga" kata Ino.

"lagipula untuk apa malam-malam?" kata Sakura.

"iya.." kata Ino.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"belanja? Oke?' tanya Ino.

"OKE!" teriak sakura.

shopping center

"eh, beli baju dulu yuk.." kata Sakura.

"iya" kata Ino.

"hmm.. yg ini cocok" tanya Sakura sambil memegang baju putih totol totol hitam+kalung gratis (klo gratis pasti mau XD).

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "jelek" katanya.

"klo yg ini gimana?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang Baju Pink tua totol-totol pink muda (totol-totol mulu ya? Lama-lama tumbuh bentol.. hehehe :D).

"BAGUS! INI AJA..." kata Ino.

Jam 8...

"eh, aku pulang ya.. Sakura.." kata Ino.

"aku juga pulang ya.." kata Sakura

-CONTIUNED-


	3. hari kedua

**CANDY FRIENDSHIP PART 3**

Sudah hari ke-2. Memang tidak terasa. Hari ini Ino dan Sakura akan bermain dimana ya? Baca saja di chapter ini!

_Zuzz zuzz_

HP Ino pun kembali bergetar seperti kemarin. Ternyata Sakura menelpon. Ino langsung mengangkatnya.

**_In telp_**

_Ino: "hallo?"_

_Sakura: "INO!"_

_Ino: "iya, ada apa Sakura?"_

_Sakura: "waktu kita kan tinggal 5 hari lagi..."_

_Ino: "iya.. terus kenapa?"_

_Sakura: "terus.. kita sekarang kemana?_

_Ino: "hmm... kamu nginep di rumahku aja ya.. mau gk?"_

_Sakura: "iya. Boleh boleh. Aku siap siap dulu.."_

_Ino: "bawa baju renang dan peralatan camping ya.."_

_Sakura: "iya iya. APA?! Peralatan camping? Kita mau ke hutan?"_

_Ino: "enggak kok"_

_Sakura: "oh, yaudah deh bagus lah! Udah ya.. kapan beres-beresnya kalo ngomong mulu!"_

_Ino: "ya udah ku tunggu di rumah ya.. jangan lupa!"_

_Sakura: "TUNGGU!"_

_Ino: "kenapa Sakura?"_

_Sakura: "rumah kamu dimana sih?"_

_Ino: "waduh.. bukannya dari tadi!"_

_Sakura: "gini aja deh nanti kamu jemput aku di rumah aku ya.. tau rumah aku kan?"_

_Ino: "ya udah deh. Aku tau rumah kamu kok! Aku kan gak pikun kayak kamu. Hehehe"_

_Sakura: "huh! Aku bukan nenek-nenek'_

_Ino: "klo bukan nenek-nenek kok pikun sih?'_

_Tut tut tut_

"lah? Kok malah diputusin sih? Hah dasar ngambekan. Jemput dia dulu ah di rumahnya." Kata Ino.

_Nguenggggggggggggggggggggggg tus_ _pip pip_

"Sakura! Ini aku Ino."

"oh Ino! Tunggu ya.. sebentar" teriak Sakura dari rumahnya.

'huh klo dibilang tunggu sebentar pasti lama. Tapi, klo diblang masih lama pasti sebentar' batin Ino.

"fuih udah siap nih" kata Sakura.

"loh? Kok tumben cepet? " tanya Ino.

"lah, aku kan udah bilang tadi, tunggu **SEBENTAR**" kata Sakura. (ngapain pake bold ya?)

'memang aku lelet apa?!' batin Sakura.

'kok tumben cepet' batin Ino pada saat yang bersamaan.

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kita sampe di rumahkuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak Ino.

"wah rumahmu gede banget ya?" tanya Sakura. Maklum sudah 3 tahun Sakura tidak ke rumah Ino.

"gede gede kamu dulu sering ke sini! Kenapa sekarang jadi lupa sih?" kata Ino.

"hehehe maaf Ino. Kan lupa!" kata Sakura.

"makannya sudah kubilang.. jangan jadi nenek-nenek" kata Ino.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia langsung masuk rumah (ternyata dari tadi masih di luar rumah? Ckckck XD).

"eh, Sakura! Tunggu dong!' teriak Ino.

'tuh anak ngambeknya luar biasa! Di katain nenek marah dikatain lagi marah ampun deh X_X)

"eh, Sakura ayo diminum jus bluberry-nya!" kata Ino.

"iya.. slurpppppp" kata Sakura sambil meminum jus tersebut.

"jusnya enak banget ya?" sambung Sakura.

"iya dong! Kan ada resep rahasianya!" kata Ino.

"resep rahasia? Apa tuh?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"sttt ini resepnya blablabla dicampur blablablablabla!" kata Ino mantap.

"jadi, kesimpulannya jus ini pake susu!" sambung Ino secara bisik-bisik.

"hmm.. mudah sekali caranya ya!" kata Sakura.

"memang! Jangan beritahu siapa siapa tentang rahasia besar ini loh!" teriak Ino.

"oh ya.. kata orang orang sekolah di rumahmu ada perpus nya ya?" tanya Sakura.

"iya nih.. baru dibikin!" kata Ino.

"nah! Kesana yuk!" kata Sakura.

"ayo! Tapi, ku ambil kuncinya dulu ya! Kamu tunggu disini!" kata Ino.

"iya! Ku tunggu kok tenang aja oke?" kata Sakura.

"jangan kemana-mana loh!" kata Ino.

"IYA!" teriak Sakura.

'berapa kali sih aku harus ngomong iya?' batin Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ini udah ada kuncinya kok!" kata Ino sambil memegang kunci ruang perpustakaan tersebut.

"ayo _lets go!" _kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"nah sampe!" kata Ino.

"wah bagus bagus bukunya! Aku ambil komik ah!' kata Sakura.

"aku ambil novel!" kata Ino.

"nah bawa bukunya ke kamar aku dan kamu ya.." kata Ino.

"baca disini aja!" kata Sakura.

"masalahnya aku ngantuk! Udah malem kan?" kata Ino.

"loh? Peralatan campingnya buat apa?" tanya Sakura.

"besok aku kasih tau! Udah aku mau tidur!" kata Ino.

"ikuttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttt" kata Sakura

-CONTIUNED-


End file.
